Destruction Armor/Disintegration Armor
First mentioned in chapter 1537, when Shi Feng deated the Mythic Creature, Orc Warlord. When he brought the Description When Shi Feng brought the armor to Grandmaster Forger Seliora, she mentioned that God Crystals were required in order to purify the armor of the evil power. Once it was purified, it would be re-casted. The armor was successfully purified and re-casted. Chapter 1623 [Destruction Armor '''(Semi-finished)], (Plate Armor Set Equipment, Legendary) Chapter 2316 *Equipment requirements: Strength 9000, Agility 7000, Tier 3 Class. *Increases Strength by 120%, Agility by 100%, Endurance by 100% *All Resistances + 300 *All Resistances increased by 30% *Physique increased by 50% *Reduce level requirements by 10 *Ignore level difference + 30. * Defence (Sacred): 15000 (Increases according to user's level) * All attributes +1000 (Increases according to user's level) * Physique +100% (Increases according to user's level) Additional Passive Skill - '''Body of Destruction * All Spells and Skills below Tier 4 are reduced by 70%, Tier 4 and above Spells and Skills are reduced by 40%. * Immunity to movement control effects, 70% reduced effect of losing control skills against owner. * Reaction Speed increased by 20% Additional Active Skill 1 - Destruction Field * Nullify all Skills and Spell below Tier 2 and weaken all Tier 2 and above Skills and Spells by 60% in domain range. * All beings in domain range are under Destruction Supression effect. Basic Attributes, Physique and Maximum Stamina redused by 40%, Stamina and Concentration consumption increased by 400%. * No Cooldown. Additional Active Skill 2 - Destruction Power * Sacrifice all stat bonuses from the armor in order to promote one Tier for the duration. * Duration: 60 second, Cooldown: 12 hours. Armor was recasted by Seliora, but it is still a semi-finished product, so all stats reduced by 80% (50% for blood bond owner), 10 Divine Crystals are required in order to fully repair the armor. Past Versions History In Chapter 1581, Shi Feng uses a God Crystal to fuse with the armor, which results in a partial restoration of the armor. Shi Feng was able to purify 25% of the evil power within. In Chapter 1564, Shi Feng headed to the World Summit in order to obtain God Crystals to restore the armor. Having cleared a SS-Rank Difficulty, he obtained the Inferior Legendary Shrine Key, which allowed him to open up Epic Shrines. Entering one of the Shrine, he was able to obtain three God Crystals. In chapter 1582 he used god crystal on armor... In Chapter 1600, Shi Feng allows the armor to absorb the God Crystals, which purifies the evil power from it. This results in the evil power flowing out of the armor and condensing into a pitch-black energy bead. Seliora took the opportunity to create a four-fold magic array around the armor, suppressing it from disintegrating the surroundings. However, cracks started to form on the magic array. Seliora sought Shi Feng's permission to recast the armor, before acting. This time using a five-fold magic array and a crystal containing Sacred Fire, Seliora started writing more divine runes and merging them into the armor. Five minutes later, Seliora shouted to Shi Feng to use his blood to establish a contract with the armor. This contract came at a cost of 200 points of each Basic Attribute. Shi Feng agrees and the recasting is a success, allowing Shi Feng to complete his 'Recast the Disintegration Armor' quest and obtaining the recasted Disintegration Armor. Seliora mentions that since the armor was still unstable after being recast, Shi Feng had to reach Tier 3 before he could equip the armor. Looking at the armor, no other information was shown in the armor's Attribute Panel, however the Disintegration Field Skill description had been strengthened. Category:Equipment Category:Set Equipment __NOEDITSECTION__